Scorched Forest
The Scorched Forest is a level 7-8 Coliseum venue. Besides its specialty in Fire-aligned enemies, it is very elementally neutral.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/608964 The venue's landscape is charred, smoky, and littered with blackened trees. With Weather Effects turned on, small embers float upwards across the screen. Monsters Encountered Augite Protector.png|link=Augite Protector|Augite Protector - Neutral Banded Owlcat.png|link=Banded Owlcat|Banded Owlcat - Wind Centaur Archer.png|link=Centaur Archer|Centaur Archer - Plague Clown Charger.png|link=Clown Charger|Clown Charger - Plague Crowned Bonepriest.png|link=Crowned Bonepriest|Crowned Bonepriest - Light Death's-Head Stag.png|link=Death's-Head Stag|Deaths-Head Stag - Earth Extinguished Jackalope.png|link=Extinguished Jackalope|Extinguished Jackalope - Neutral Moss-Covered Golem.png|link=Moss-Covered Golem|Moss-Covered Golem - Nature Painted Centaur.png|link=Painted Centaur|Painted Centaur - Fire Rambra.png|link=Rambra|Rambra - Earth Red-Winged Owlcat.png|link=Red-Winged Owlcat|Red-Winged Owlcat - Neutral Searing Jackalope.png|link=Searing Jackalope|Searing Jackalope - Fire Smoke Gyre.png|link=Smoke Gyre|Smoke Gyre - Fire Steam Gyre.png|link=Steam Gyre|Steam Gyre - Water Umberhorn Qiriq.png|link=Umberhorn Qiriq|Umberhorn Qiriq - Arcane Wintermane Bowman.png|link=Wintermane Bowman|Wintermane Bowman - Ice Wintermane Spearman.png|link=Wintermane Spearman|Wintermane Spearman - Lightning Zeeba.png|link=Zeeba|Zeeba - Shadow Possible Loothttps://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1924291#post_21412715 Food ''Insects'' Giant Desert Centipede.png|link=Giant Desert Centipede|Giant Desert Centipede - Crowned Bonepriest Red-Winged Dewbug.png|link=Red-Winged Dewbug|Red-Winged Dewbug - Red-Winged Owlcat Songbird Mimic.png|link=Songbird Mimic|Songbird Mimic - Rambra White-Masked Dustbug.png|link=White-Masked Dustbug|White-Masked Dustbug - Banded Owlcat Zebra Cricket.png|link=Zebra Cricket|Zebra Cricket - Zeeba ''Meat'' Common Sparrow.png|link=Common Sparrow|Common Sparrow - Banded Owlcat Dried Jerky.png|link=Dried Jerky|Dried Jerky - Wintermane Bowman Dwarf Fawn.png|link=Dwarf Fawn|Dwarf Fawn - Deaths-Head Stag Extinguished Bunny.png|link=Extinguished Bunny|Extinguished Bunny - Extinguished Jackalope Herdbeast Hoof.png|link=Herdbeast Hoof|Herdbeast Hoof - Clown Charger, Deaths-Head Stag Searing Bunny.png|link=Searing Bunny|Searing Bunny - Searing Jackalope Thick Meat Strips.png|link=Thick Meat Strips|Thick Meat Strips - Centaur Archer ''Seafood'' Emerald Shiners.png|link=Emerald Shiners|Emerald Shiners - Moss-Covered Golem Pincushion Urchin.png|link=Pincushion Urchin|Pincushion Urchin - Clown Charger Pineapple Shiners.png|link=Pineapple Shiners|Pineapple Shiners - Augite Protector Umbral Catfish.png|link=Umbral Catfish|Umbral Catfish - Umberhorn Qiriq Vampire Eel.png|link=Vampire Eel|Vampire Eel - Clown Charger ''Plants'' Centaur Nut Mix.png|link=Centaur Nut Mix|Centaur Nut Mix - Wintermane Spearman Centaur Ration Pouch.png|link=Centaur Ration Pouch|Centaur Ration Pouch - Painted Centaur Miniature Potash Peach.png|link=Miniature Potash Peach|Miniature Potash Peach - Smoke Gyre Wisp Fruit.png|link=Wisp Fruit|Wisp Fruit - Steam Gyre ---- Materials ''Organics'' Bonepriest Venom.png|link=Bonepriest Venom|Bonepriest Venom - Crowned Bonepriest Clown Charger Fin.png|link=Clown Charger Fin|Clown Charger Fin - Clown Charger Extinguished Jackalope Pelt.png|link=Extinguished Jackalope Pelt|Extinguished Jackalope Pelt - Extinguished Jackalope Fragile Antler.png|link=Fragile Antler|Fragile Antler - Deaths-Head Stag Rambra Horn.png|link=Rambra Horn|Rambra Horn - Rambra Searing Jackalope Pelt.png|link=Searing Jackalope Pelt|Searing Jackalope Pelt - Searing Jackalope Sparrow Skull.png|link=Sparrow Skull|Sparrow Skull - Smoke Gyre, Steam Gyre Tiny Feathers.png|link=Tiny Feathers|Tiny Feathers - Banded Owlcat, Red-Winged Owlcat Umberhorn Qiriq Horn.png|link=Umberhorn Qiriq Horn|Umberhorn Qiriq Horn - Umberhorn Qiriq Zeeba Horn.png|link=Zeeba Horn|Zeeba Horn - Zeeba ''Dragonmade'' Rotting Leather.png|link=Rotting Leather|Rotting Leather - Deaths-Head Stag Arcane Runestone.png|link=Arcane Runestone|Arcane Runestone Earth Runestone.png|link=Earth Runestone|Earth Runestone Fire Runestone.png|link=Fire Runestone|Fire Runestone Ice Runestone.png|link=Ice Runestone|Ice Runestone Light Runestone.png|link=Light Runestone|Light Runestone Lightning Runestone.png|link=Lightning Runestone|Lightning Runestone Nature Runestone.png|link=Nature Runestone|Nature Runestone Plague Runestone.png|link=Plague Runestone|Plague Runestone Shadow Runestone.png|link=Shadow Runestone|Shadow Runestone Water Runestone.png|link=Water Runestone|Water Runestone Wind Runestone.png|link=Wind Runestone|Wind Runestone ---- Apparel Azure Highnoon Hank.png|link=Azure Highnoon Hank|Azure Highnoon Hank - Steam Gyre Bloodscale Bracers.png|link=Bloodscale Bracers|Bloodscale Bracers Bloodscale Greaves.png|link=Bloodscale Greaves|Bloodscale Greaves Bloodscale Shoulder Guards.png|link=Bloodscale Shoulder Guards|Bloodscale Shoulder Guards Bloody Arm Bandages.png|link=Bloody Arm Bandages|Bloody Arm Bandages Bloody Head Bandage.png|link=Bloody Head Bandage|Bloody Head Bandage Brown Feathered Bones.png|link=Brown Feathered Bones|Brown Birdskull Set Brown Wizard Hat.png|link=Brown Wizard Hat|Brown Wizard Hat Cleaver.png|link=Cleaver|Cleaver Copper Steampunk Gloves.png|link=Copper Steampunk Gloves|Copper Steampunk Gloves Copper Steampunk Goggles.png|link=Copper Steampunk Goggles|Copper Steampunk Goggles Copper Steampunk Scarf.png|link=Copper Steampunk Scarf|Copper Steampunk Scarf Copper Steampunk Spats.png|link=Copper Steampunk Spats|Copper Steampunk Spats The Crimson Rogue.png|link=The Crimson Rogue|Crimson Rogue Set Crown of Bones.png|link=Crown of Bones|Crown of Bones - Crowned Bonepriest Date Plumed Corsage.png|link=Date Plumed Corsage|Date Plumed Corsage Dented Iron Boots.png|link=Dented Iron Boots|Dented Iron Boots Dented Iron Gauntlets.png|link=Dented Iron Gauntlets|Dented Iron Gauntlets Dented Iron Helmet.png|link=Dented Iron Helmet|Dented Iron Helmet Dented Iron Pauldrons.png|link=Dented Iron Pauldrons|Dented Iron Pauldrons Dented Iron Tail Cuffs.png|link=Dented Iron Tail Cuffs|Dented Iron Tail Cuffs Emerald Aviator Boots.png|link=Emerald Aviator Boots|Emerald Aviator Boots Emerald Aviator Gloves.png|link=Emerald Aviator Gloves|Emerald Aviator Gloves Emerald Aviator Helmet.png|link=Emerald Aviator Helmet|Emerald Aviator Helmet Emerald Aviator Satchel.png|link=Emerald Aviator Satchel|Emerald Aviator Satchel Firebreather Cape.png|link=Firebreather Cape|Firebreather Cape Forest Green Tail Wrap.png|link=Forest Green Tail Wrap|Forest Green Tail Wrap Forest Green Wing Wraps.png|link=Forest Green Wing Wraps|Forest Green Wing Wraps Green Lace Anklet.png|link=Green Lace Anklet|Green Lace Anklet - Deaths-Head Stag Green Lace Wristlet.png|link=Green Lace Wristlet|Green Lace Wristlet - Deaths-Head Stag Mage's Cranberry Overcoat.png|link=Mage's Cranberry Overcoat|Mage's Cranberry Overcoat Navy Wing Wraps.png|link=Navy Wing Wraps|Navy Wing Wraps Nebula Starsilk Circlet.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Circlet|Nebula Starsilk Circlet Nebula Starsilk Cloak.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Cloak|Nebula Starsilk Cloak Nebula Starsilk Earrings.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Earrings|Nebula Starsilk Earrings Nebula Starsilk Scarf.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Scarf|Nebula Starsilk Scarf Nebula Starsilk Shawl.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Shawl|Nebula Starsilk Shawl Nebula Starsilk Sleeves.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Sleeves|Nebula Starsilk Sleeves Nebula Starsilk Socks.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Socks|Nebula Starsilk Socks Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap|Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes|Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes Pathfinder's Gloves.png|link=Pathfinder's Gloves|Pathfinder's Gloves Pathfinder's Leggings.png|link=Pathfinder's Leggings|Pathfinder's Leggings Pathfinder's Tail Twist.png|link=Pathfinder's Tail Twist|Pathfinder's Tail Twist Pathfinder's Treads.png|link=Pathfinder's Treads|Pathfinder's Treads Pauper's Brown Fez.png|link=Pauper's Brown Fez|Pauper's Brown Fez Pretty Pink Arm Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Arm Bow|Pretty Pink Arm Bow Pretty Pink Neck Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Neck Bow|Pretty Pink Neck Bow Pretty Pink Tail Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Tail Bow|Pretty Pink Tail Bow Pretty White Neck Bow.png|link=Pretty White Neck Bow|Pretty White Neck Bow - Zeeba Red Birdskull Wingpiece.png|link=Red Birdskull Wingpiece|Red Birdskull Wingpiece Romantic Red Rose.png|link=Romantic Red Rose|Romantic Red Rose - Red-Winged Owlcat Shabby Waistcoat.png|link=Shabby Waistcoat|Shabby Waistcoat - Deaths-Head Stag Simple Darksteel Bracelets.png|link=Simple Darksteel Bracelets|Simple Darksteel Bracelets Simple Darksteel Necklace.png|link=Simple Darksteel Necklace|Simple Darksteel Necklace Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles.png|link=Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles|Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs.png|link=Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs|Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs Citrine Teardrop Jewelry Box.png|link=Citrine Teardrop Jewelry Box|Citrine Teardrop Set Teardrop Pearl Ring.png|link=Teardrop Pearl Ring|Teardrop Pearl Ring Tigerlily Corsage.png|link=Tigerlily Corsage|Tigerlily Corsage Tigerlily Flower Crown.png|link=Tigerlily Flower Crown|Tigerlily Flower Crown Tigerlily Flowerfall.png|link=Tigerlily Flowerfall|Tigerlily Flowerfall Tigerlily Lei.png|link=Tigerlily Lei|Tigerlily Lei Tigerlily Tail Lei.png|link=Tigerlily Tail Lei|Tigerlily Tail Lei Tigerlily Wing Garland.png|link=Tigerlily Wing Garland|Tigerlily Wing Garland Tropical Birdskull Armband.png|link=Tropical Birdskull Armband|Tropical Birdskull Armband Tropical Birdskull Headdress.png|link=Tropical Birdskull Headdress|Tropical Birdskull Headdress Tropical Birdskull Legband.png|link=Tropical Birdskull Legband|Tropical Birdskull Legband Tropical Birdskull Necklace.png|link=Tropical Birdskull Necklace|Tropical Birdskull Necklace Veteran's Eye Scar.png|link=Veteran's Eye Scar|Veteran's Eye Scar Veteran's Leg Scars.png|link=Veteran's Leg Scars|Veteran's Leg Scars Veteran's Shoulder Scars.png|link=Veteran's Shoulder Scars|Veteran's Shoulder Scars White Wooly Antennae.png|link=White Wooly Antennae|White Wooly Antennae White Wooly Coat.png|link=White Wooly Coat|White Wooly Coat White Wooly Tail.png|link=White Wooly Tail|White Wooly Tail Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags|Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots|Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles|Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy|Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy ---- Familiars Augite Protector Icon.png|link=Augite Protector|Augite Protector Banded Owlcat Icon.png|link=Banded Owlcat|Banded Owlcat Centaur Archer Icon.png|link=Centaur Archer|Centaur Archer Clown Charger Icon.png|link=Clown Charger|Clown Charger Crowned Bonepriest Icon.png|link=Crowned Bonepriest|Crowned Bonepriest Death's-Head Stag Icon.png|link=Death's-Head Stag|Deaths-Head Stag Extinguished Jackalope Icon.png|link=Extinguished Jackalope|Extinguished Jackalope Moss-Covered Golem Icon.png|link=Moss-Covered Golem|Moss-Covered Golem Painted Centaur Icon.png|link=Painted Centaur|Painted Centaur Rambra Icon.png|link=Rambra|Rambra Red-Winged Owlcat Icon.png|link=Red-Winged Owlcat|Red-Winged Owlcat Searing Jackalope Icon.png|link=Searing Jackalope|Searing Jackalope Smoke Gyre Icon.png|link=Smoke Gyre|Smoke Gyre Steam Gyre Icon.png|link=Steam Gyre|Steam Gyre Umberhorn Qiriq Icon.png|link=Umberhorn Qiriq|Umberhorn Qiriq Wintermane Bowman Icon.png|link=Wintermane Bowman|Wintermane Bowman Wintermane Spearman Icon.png|link=Wintermane Spearman|Wintermane Spearman Zeeba Icon.png|link=Zeeba|Zeeba ---- Battle Items ''Ability Stones'' Mana Bolt.png|link=Mana Bolt|Mana Bolt Boulder Bolt.png|link=Boulder Bolt|Boulder Bolt Fossilize.png|link=Fossilize|Fossilize Flame Bolt.png|link=Flame Bolt|Flame Bolt Blazing Slash.png|link=Blazing Slash|Blazing Slash Sear.png|link=Sear|Sear Blinding Slash.png|link=Blinding Slash|Blinding Slash Enamor.png|link=Enamor|Enamor Shock Bolt.png|link=Shock Bolt|Shock Bolt Shock.png|link=Shock|Shock Vile Bolt.png|link=Vile Bolt|Vile Bolt Pestilent Slash.png|link=Pestilent Slash|Pestilent Slash Contaminate.png|link=Contaminate|Contaminate Shroud.png|link=Shroud|Shroud Hydro Bolt.png|link=Hydro Bolt|Hydro Bolt Wave Slash.png|link=Wave Slash|Wave Slash Drown.png|link=Drown|Drown Zephyr Bolt.png|link=Zephyr Bolt|Zephyr Bolt Gust Slash.png|link=Gust Slash|Gust Slash Disorient.png|link=Disorient|Disorient Bolster.png|link=Bolster|Bolster Eliminate.png|link=Eliminate|Eliminate Rally.png|link=Rally|Rally Regeneration.png|link=Regeneration|Regeneration Ward.png|link=Ward|Ward ''Augment Stones'' Acuity Fragment.png|link=Acuity Fragment|Acuity Fragment Might Fragment.png|link=Might Fragment|Might Fragment Charged Acuity Fragment.png|link=Charged Acuity Fragment|Charged Acuity Fragment Charged Might Fragment.png|link=Charged Might Fragment|Charged Might Fragment Dark Acuity Fragment.png|link=Dark Acuity Fragment|Dark Acuity Fragment Dark Might Fragment.png|link=Dark Might Fragment|Dark Might Fragment Diseased Acuity Fragment.png|link=Diseased Acuity Fragment|Diseased Acuity Fragment Diseased Might Fragment.png|link=Diseased Might Fragment|Diseased Might Fragment Earthen Acuity Fragment.png|link=Earthen Acuity Fragment|Earthen Acuity Fragment Earthen Might Fragment.png|link=Earthen Might Fragment|Earthen Might Fragment Fiery Acuity Fragment.png|link=Fiery Acuity Fragment|Fiery Acuity Fragment Fiery Might Fragment.png|link=Fiery Might Fragment|Fiery Might Fragment Frozen Acuity Fragment.png|link=Frozen Acuity Fragment|Frozen Acuity Fragment Frozen Might Fragment.png|link=Frozen Might Fragment|Frozen Might Fragment Magical Might Fragment.png|link=Magical Might Fragment|Magical Might Fragment Shining Acuity Fragment.png|link=Shining Acuity Fragment|Shining Acuity Fragment Shining Might Fragment.png|link=Shining Might Fragment|Shining Might Fragment Zephyr Acuity Fragment.png|link=Zephyr Acuity Fragment|Zephyr Acuity Fragment Zephyr Might Fragment.png|link=Zephyr Might Fragment|Zephyr Might Fragment Berserker.png|link=Berserker|Berserker Scholar.png|link=Scholar|Scholar ''Accessory Stones'' Discipline.png|link=Discipline|Discipline ''Items'' Minor Health Potion.png|link=Minor Health Potion|Minor Health Potion ---- Specialty Candycane Gene (Banescale).png|link=Candycane|Primary Gene: Candycane (Banescale) Phantom Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Phantom|Primary Gene: Phantom (Gaoler) Python Gene.png|link=Python|Primary Gene: Python Remove Gene Primary.png|link=Remove Gene: Primary|Remove Gene: Primary - Deaths-Head Stag Morph Gene.png|link=Morph|Secondary Gene: Morph Spirit Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Spirit|Secondary Gene: Spirit (Gaoler) Sugarplum Gene (Banescale).png|link=Sugarplum|Secondary Gene: Sugarplum (Banescale) Skeletal Gene (Banescale).png|link=Skeletal|Tertiary Gene: Skeletal (Banescale) Weathered Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Weathered|Tertiary Gene: Weathered (Gaoler) Vial of Hypnotic Sight.png|link=Vial of Hypnotic Sight|Vial of Hypnotic Sight Sandswept Delta Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Sandswept Delta|Vista: Sandswept Delta - Crowned Bonepriest Scorched Forest Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Scorched Forest|Vista: Scorched Forest Training Fields Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Training Fields|Vista: Training Fields - Deaths-Head Stag Training Fields II Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Training Fields II|Vista: Training Fields II - Deaths-Head Stag Woodland Path Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Woodland Path|Vista: Woodland Path - Clown Charger, Deaths-Head Stag ---- Other ''Trinkets Augite Fragments.png|link=Augite Fragments|Augite Fragments - Augite Protector Bottled Embers.png|link=Bottled Embers|Bottled Embers - Smoke Gyre Decorative Centaur Quiver.png|link=Decorative Centaur Quiver|Decorative Centaur Quiver - Centaur Archer Ebon-Edged Spear.png|link=Ebon-Edged Spear|Ebon-Edged Spear - Wintermane Spearman Expertly-Crafted Spear.png|link=Expertly-Crafted Spear|Expertly-Crafted Spear - Painted Centaur Forest Field Guide.png|link=Forest Field Guide|Forest Field Guide - Banded Owlcat Jar of Vapors.png|link=Jar of Vapors|Jar of Vapors - Steam Gyre Leather Centaur Quiver.png|link=Leather Centaur Quiver|Leather Centaur Quiver - Wintermane Bowman Moss-Covered Rubble.png|link=Moss-Covered Rubble|Moss-Covered Rubble - Moss-Covered Golem Owlcat Journal.png|link=Owlcat Journal|Owlcat Journal - Red-Winged Owlcat Ruby Ring.png|link=Ruby Ring|Ruby Ring - Red-Winged Owlcat White Pawn.png|link=White Pawn|White Pawn - Banded Owlcat Chests'' Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Archer Crate|Archer Crate - Centaur Archer Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Augite Crate|Augite Crate - Augite Protector Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Augite Protector Crate|Augite Protector Crate - Augite Protector Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Banded Crate|Banded Crate - Banded Owlcat Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Banded Owlcat Crate|Banded Owlcat Crate - Banded Owlcat Sandswept Delta Crate.png|link=Bonepriest Crate|Bonepriest Crate - Crowned Bonepriest Broken Penny Jar.png|link=Broken Penny Jar|Broken Penny Jar - Red-Winged Owlcat Woodland Path Crate.png|link=Clown Crate|Clown Crate - Clown Charger Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Crowned Bonepriest Crate|Crowned Bonepriest Crate - Crowned Bonepriest Training Fields Crate.png|link=Death Head Crate|Death Head Crate - Deaths-Head Stag Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Extinguished Jackalope Crate|Extinguished Jackalope Crate - Extinguished Jackalope Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Painted Crate|Painted Crate - Painted Centaur Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Rambra Crate|Rambra Crate - Rambra Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Redwing Crate|Redwing Crate - Red-Winged Owlcat Rusted Treasure Chest.png|link=Rusted Treasure Chest|Rusted Treasure Chest Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Scorched Forest Crate|Scorched Forest Crate Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Searing Jackalope Crate|Searing Jackalope Crate - Searing Jackalope Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Smoke Gyre Crate|Smoke Gyre Crate - Smoke Gyre Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Smokey Gyre Crate|Smokey Gyre Crate - Smoke Gyre Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Steam Crate|Steam Crate - Steam Gyre Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Umberhorn Crate|Umberhorn Crate - Umberhorn Qiriq Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Wintermane Crate|Wintermane Crate - Wintermane Spearman Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Zeeba Crate|Zeeba Crate - Zeeba ''Dragon Eggs'' Egg Arcane.png|link=Unhatched Arcane Egg|Unhatched Arcane Egg Egg Earth.png|link=Unhatched Earth Egg|Unhatched Earth Egg Egg Fire.png|link=Unhatched Fire Egg|Unhatched Fire Egg Egg Ice.png|link=Unhatched Ice Egg|Unhatched Ice Egg Egg Light.png|link=Unhatched Light Egg|Unhatched Light Egg Egg Lightning.png|link=Unhatched Lightning Egg|Unhatched Lightning Egg Egg Nature.png|link=Unhatched Nature Egg|Unhatched Nature Egg Egg Plague.png|link=Unhatched Plague Egg|Unhatched Plague Egg Egg Shadow.png|link=Unhatched Shadow Egg|Unhatched Shadow Egg Egg Water.png|link=Unhatched Water Egg|Unhatched Water Egg Egg Wind.png|link=Unhatched Wind Egg|Unhatched Wind Egg See Also References Category:Coliseum Category:Venues